Background (Galactica)
The 'Background '''to the Galactiverse is deep and winding, streching from 2014 until the 42nd Century AD (or 9th Century IY). This varied history involves a series of wars, peaces, discoveries, and setbacks. Here, many of these major events are outlined with relative detail: Eras of the Galacticaverse Pre-Interplanetary Era Prior to the Interplanetary Era, Terra was a never really the most stable of places in the Galaxy. It was a place of constant feuding and fighting between the nation states, empires and kingdoms of Terra. Examples of such feuding, and fighting included: the Persian Wars, the Punic Wars, the Hundred Year's War, the Thirty Year's War, the colonization of the Americas, the American Revolution, the Napoleonic Wars, the Revolutions of 1848 AD, the first two World Wars of the 20th century, the Cold War and the Third World War of the early 21st century. Later on in the early 21st century, the Solmani (back then called the Terrans) began to face many problems to their civilization such as anthropocenic climate change, the threat of nuclear annihilation, rising terrorism, economic decline, depletion of natural resources, and a rising gap between social classes on Terra. The solution to the majority of those problems, came from the stars as mankind established it's first space colony on Luna around the 2030s. In the 2050s, the Terrans began to lay claim on Mars and the Interplanetary Age had begun. Interplanetary Era The colonization of Mars signaled the start of the Interplanetary Era. As soon as the first colonists arrived, the nation-states and megacorporations back on Terra began to lay claim on Mars and the nearby Asteroid Belt. This era also saw the rise of the supranational organizations to prominence, seeing as the Third World War during the 2016-2023 time period claimed the lives of over 200 million lives across the planet and that the megacorporations were beginning to threaten the power of the individual nation-state. As a result, over the course of the 2060s and the 2070s, the nations of Earth solidified into supranational organizations to preserve the peace and security of their respective countries. While wars between the supranational states were rare, some level of tension was seen between them. However, most fighting by this time period was done by the megacorporations in colonies across the Solar System. In the early 2090s, Venus began to be colonized as well as the Jovian Moons and Titan. However, Titan was given priority as a research station and as a result, prior to 2235 AD, never developed beyond a small colony. Terra became a prosperous world as wars on Terra went from full scale battles, to convert operations between the corporations. On Terra, war as a thing of the past, in the large scale sense. On certain regions of the colonies, it was an ever-present reality between the megacorporations, but by the late 2180s, even that declined. During this time period, the Terrans experienced a golden age of innovation and technological advancement. However, everything changed when a scientific group on Titan first discovered the wreckage of a Precursor vessel on Titan's surface. What they were able to recover, lead to the discovery of the Void Gates, thus commencing the Void Gate Era. Void Gate Era With the activation of the Sol Void Gate, the Terrans began their rapid expansion into interstellar space, as they settled on new world and encountered new societies and civilizations. The Terran Alliance was born and became the sole government of the Terrans at the time. The Terran Alliance developed relationships and oftentimes traded with these alien societies. Then in 2505, the Terran Alliance encountered the Grand Xildran Empire. The first contact, being a disaster, led to the Human-Xildran War. The initial conflict that resulted was merely a few skirmishes, but eventually escalated into a full scale conflict between them and the Terrans. The Frontier Worlds of the Terran Alliance were the first to be either occupied or annihilated by the Xildran. As the Xildran escalated the conflict into the Outer Colonies, the Terran Alliance went into a defensive position and fought them to a bloody stalemate. This lasted from 2517 to 2567, when the Xildran were defeated during the Battle of Epsilon Eridani. This battle became the turning point of the war, and the Terran Alliance since then began to gradually retake their colonies, with the last Terran colony being liberated in 2595. During the time period prior to the Terran offensives, a small group of scientists on the Barnard's Star system discovered the blueprints for an ancient Precursor device known as the Red Sun. The device, over time was constructed. In 2598, in one desperate attempt to defeat the Terrans, the Xildran made an attack run over the device, and began assaulting it's defenses. However, in the end, they were unable to stop the Red Sun from being fired, resulting in the destruction of Xildrana, and with it the Void Gate Network. With the Void Gate Network destroyed, the Galaxy entered a Dark Age, known as the Twilight. The Twilight and the Colonial Conquest Wars With the destruction of the Void Gate Network, the colonies of every civilization that has colonized the Galaxy, were isolated and forced to develop their own paths to create civilization. During this period, every system with a species' homeworld or capital began research on the remnants of the Void Gates, along with some colonies, such as the so-called "Lost Colony of Lazarus", whose people eventually became the Lazari, along with several colonies in what was formerly Frontier Space, which would become the Cyberni. These worlds eventually by 2701, created the Void Drive, which is a technology derived from the lost Void Gate technology. Following this discovery, the Colonial Conquest Wars began as over the course of several centuries, which resulted in the reacquiring of nearly every colony for each race and the rise of the Lazari and the Cyberni. The Terrans had officially become the Solmani. Then, over time, both the Imperium and the League began to rise, thus beginning their eventual rise to power. The Rise of the Imperium and the League of Free Worlds With their birth, it became a matter of time before the 2 sides went to war. The Imperium was born in 3200 AD (0 IY). This was the beginning of the Imperial Calendar. Though originally a union of races, it eventually became a civilization of it's own right. As the Imperium began to have more member races and they began going on an expansionistic campaign across Charted Space, the original League of Free Worlds was born in 3250 AD (50 IY). This League of Free Worlds was an organization dedicated to preserving the sovereignty, integrity, peace and security of the member races and with it, the Galaxy. As the tension between the two reached the tipping point around 3278 AD (78 IY), the Great Stellar War began. The Great Stellar War The Great Stellar War is considered by many historians to be the most brutal conflict in the history of Charted Space. It was a brutal conflict that lasted for 500 years, with 370 of them in a bloody stalemate. The conflict began in 3278 (78 IY) over supposed Imperial aggression on a League convoy, which was later on confirmed by the League, and later on the war escalated across all of Charted Space. Many worlds were conquered and occupied and brutal fighting was seen on many worlds. Over time, this conflict was fought to a bloody stalemate, with each side attempting to break the other. Over time, the number of troops and ships began to deplete as neither side could possibly break the other, until 3770 AD (570 IY), when the Imperium launched one final offensive against the League. They finally broke through the League's defenses, and over the course of 8 years, conquered almost every world of the League. The Solmani and the remaining League forces, realizing defeat was at hand, made one final stand against the Imperium, which future generations would recognize as Terra's Stand. This last major battle ended in a phyrric Imperial victory, and with the final defeat of the League, and the extinction of 13 species, all belonging to the League. The members that survived became slave races of the Imperium.........except for one ship and it's crew. Enslavement and the League Rebellions With the enslavement of the League, the Imperium had reached the height of it's power. The Imperium began to make new businesses for over a century over the former League territories, and half of the Imperium's Lazari moved to what would later become the Commonwealth of Lorianse. However, what the Imperium did not realize was that while the war was raging in Charted Space, in Uncharted Space, a research vessel known as the ''Danube had settled on the garden world of Verdenov, at the far edges of Charted Space. The colony on the planet became prosperous for 100 years, until the discovery of a Precursor Starship Factory, which led to the construction of a Precursor frigate, which would later be commanded by Kamano Hitashe, known as the Vindicator. When the ship departed from the system, the Void Drive jump was detected by a patrolling Imperial force, which annihilated the colony. The Vindcator arrived at the enslaved Terra, and attempted to establish communications with the sole remaining Terran Starbase: Cairo Station, which although initially reluctant to assist, after the Vindicator defeated an Imperial flotilla, decided to assist. And thus the League Rebellions began, as when news headed to Terra, the Solmani there rose up against the Imperial presence on the planet. The rebellions escalated rather quickly across the Solmani Rim and other Solmani colonies, and by the time Itshta Prime received news of the rebellion, they sent a force to crush them. As the rest of the former League rebelled, the Imperium was forced to send troops from each of the Houses to stop the rebels. Eventually, these troops were defeated during the Battle of Antares, which destroyed most of the Imperial fleets in former League space, but at the cost of the starship Vindicator and its crew. Regardless, this led to more victories and a loss of morale amongst the remaining Imperial forces in the former League (whom at this point, were just ragtag groups of Imperial forces) and they were eventually forced out. After the rebellions, the New League of Free Worlds was born under the guise of the Treaty of Rio de Janeiro. Fragile Peace With the establishment of the New League, Charted Space saw a time of peace (albeit a fragile peace). The New League was constantly building up it's military and the Imperial Houses were fighting, negotiating with and trading with each other (as usual). However, over what has been accomplished over 400 years, the peace is about to be shattered. That is where you come in. You are a ruler of a civilization or an Imperial House. The Galaxy is yours to dominante. Now rise, ruler of your people, and decide your future. Category:Galactica Category:Background